The technology of the present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a facsimile, and a multifunctional peripheral includes an operation panel for receiving user's operations. In the operation panel, one or a plurality of operation buttons, which are used when a user allows the image forming apparatus to perform predetermined functions, are arranged.
There is a case in which a function display sheet, on which names and the like of the functions have been displayed with a language, is placed on an upper surface of the operation panel in order to inform the user of the functions of the operation buttons. Normally, the function display sheet is replaceable. On an upper surface of the function display sheet, a transparent cover member is placed. The transparent cover member has a transparent plate part that covers the function display sheet and a projection piece part that projects outward from a peripheral edge portion of the transparent plate part. The projection piece part has been fixed to the operation panel by a fixing member. This fixing member has been provided to a peripheral edge portion of the operation panel.
The aforementioned fixing member has an abutting piece that abuts an upper surface of the projection piece part and a shaft fixed to the abutting piece. The abutting piece is vertically rotatable by using the shaft as a fulcrum. When the fixing of the projection piece part of the transparent cover member by the abutting piece is released, a nail is hooked to one end portion of the abutting piece to lift up the one end portion. Then, the abutting piece is rotated by using the shaft as a fulcrum, so that the fixing of the projection piece part by the abutting piece is released.